como debio ser
by WnDyy.Loony
Summary: Me despido con mi ultimo FF. Es el sétimo año, desde mi punto de vista... como debio ser  : Espero les guste.


Primero que todo, VOLVÍ :D ...pero esta será mi **ultima historia**, por lo menos sobre Harry Potter (aunque no creo que algo me apasione tanto para hacer esto de nuevo).

Así que vengo con algo totalmente nuevo. Espero les guste. Y muchas gracias a los que envian sus reviews (: Hace poco termié de re-leer las reliquias de la muerte y me dije a mi misma, debo irme orgullosa de aquí y con una historia que, con suerte, les recuerde a mí...

PD: soy bastante cursi, por eso no hay NINGUN MUERTO en mi historia. Es como si cuando Voldemort quedóará hecho solo un pedazo de alma andante, en vez de _eso_ hubiese muerto. Imaginen que esto es el sétimo libro, desde mi punto de _como debió ser..._ (:

Gracias,

Wendy.

* * *

_**- En La Madriguera -**_

Mientras veía a su hermana y a su mejor amiga recolectar flores en su jardín, no podía evitar pensar en los errores que él cometía y que ahora parecían tan lejanos e idiotas…

Su mejor amigo ya le había dicho que no debía de qué preocuparse. Pero luego de haber notado que ni si quiera me estaba mirando a los ojos, supe que era de esas frases que se les dice a las personas para que dejen de hablar del mismo tema. Talvez él no pensara así, pero tanto él como yo sabíamos que no había vuelta atrás y me había equivocado en gigantescas dimensiones.

- Talvez con el tiempo ella logre perdonarte – me dijo esa misma noche.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿En serio? – pregunté, y sonreí en la oscuridad de la habitación porque sabía cual sería la respuesta. "Talvez"

- Ahm… puede ser, sí.

No había necesidad de explicar toda la historia, digamos que mis celos llegaron al punto de sofocación, ella no lo resistió más y yo, estando lejos de tranquilizarme, la acusé de haber estado con otro así que esa misma noche yo tuve mi venganza… Y dos días después todo terminó entre nosotros, y me sentí miserable: ella nunca estuvo con otro.

Las cosas pueden parecer que son solo mi culpa, pero si ustedes hubieran estado allí en el momento en que ella hablaba con él, yo podría jurar que coqueteaban…

¿A quién estoy engañando? Es más que obvio que fue mi culpa. Y si pudiera devolver el tiempo, lo haría. Pero ya no se que mas hacer para pedirle perdón, aunque Harry juraría que, _técnicamente,_ nunca lo hice.

- Necesito hablar contigo – le dije hace un tiempo a ella.

- Te escuchó –dijo al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

- Sé que crees que fue mi error… -ella enarcó las cejas y me miró con recelo- Y lo fue. Nunca debí hacer lo que hice, ahí esta mi error…

- ¿_ahí?_ ¿sólo eso?

- Bueno… sí.

- ¡Ugh! ¡Eres increíble! No sé si quiera porque me tomo la molestia de intentar…

- ¡Woah! ¡Woaaaah! ¿Qué sucede?

- "¿Qué sucede?" te diré, Ronald, que no creo si quiera que comprendas la gravedad del asunto. Vienes todo tranquilo y me dices que ese fue tu único error en la relación como si…

- Sólo _eso_ fue mi culpa.

- ¡¿SÓLO ESO?

- …sí… - murmuré, tratando de comprender por que la conversación no iba como yo pensaba. – lo demás ya no estaba en mis manos…

- ¿Fue mi culpa, entonces?

- Yo no dije eso…

- Si no fue tu culpa y solo hay dos a quien culpar, saca tu solito las cuentas, Ronald Bilius…

Eso fue lo último que me dijo. Justo eso. Ni si quiera me dice buenos días, ni me habla para pedirme la sal en las comidas. Eso era tortura para mí, más cuando es mi mejor amiga y se hospedaba en mi casa antes de ir al último año de colegio.

Talvez no me molestaría tanto, de no ser porque Harry pasaba poro tiempo conmigo. Mi mejor amigo pasaba con su "_dizzman"_, escuchando música la mayoría del tiempo; o si no con su escoba, sobrevolando sobre La Madriguera hasta el anochecer; o leyendo; o con Luna, que vivía cerca. Era solo en las noches cuando hablábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos. Yo sabía que algo ocupaba su mente, pero no lograba identificar que era.

Me despegué del alfeizar de la ventana, y pase una mano por mi cabello, haciéndolo hacia atrás. Me acosté en el borde de mi cama al tiempo que resoplaba. Quería que todo volviera a como fue…

_Ella tomó mi mano, le gustaba tener la iniciativa la mayoría de las veces, se coloco nuestras manos en su espalda haciendo que nos acercáramos. Sonreí. Me encanta verla así. Con el pelo en una coleta, con alguno que otro mechón rebelde. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban, y ni hablar de su boca… Ella me besó lentamente. Me parecieron horas y a la vez un segundo. Cuando nos despejamos la puesta de sol estaba detrás de ella, cerré mis ojos un poco, para adaptarme a la luz y en eso lo vi… La cosa más hermosa que había visto antes: ella, rodeada por la luz. Era como si cada borde de ella tuviera un brillo extra natural. Quedamos juntos hasta que ella decidió darse media vuelta, parecía disfrutar bastante de la vista. Yo no dejé de observarla mientras el cielo iba obteniendo colores rojizos y cada nube parecía un algodón de color. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que la miraba se sonrojó y buscó por un beso mío, que amablemente le ofrecí._

Todo estaba bien en ese momento, que si me hubieran dicho que luego de ese día faltaba solo una semana para el final, jamás les hubiera creído.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y Harry entró y cerró rápidamente. Como si hubiese algo del otro lado de la puerta que pudiese tocar en cualquier momento.

- ¿Estás…?

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – me interrumpió él. Y yo reí, al tiempo que el se pasaba una mano por el pelo reluciendo su cicatriz…

- Es mi habitación. Tengo derecho a estar aquí…

Unas risas se escucharon en el jardín, entrando por la ventana abierta.

- ¿Hermione…?

- Sí, yo sé, yo sé. No dejo de pensar en ella – le confesé. – Me siento un poco mal sin ella.

- Suele pasar – murmuró Harry un poco agitado.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Tu mamá dice que bajemos a poner la mesa, ya sabes que hoy habrá una cena "especial". – contestó, evadiendo mi pregunta.

Bajamos a poner la mesa, Harry todavía tenía una cara de preocupación, y yo me pregunté si tenía algo que ver con lo que rondaba su mente todos los días, cada día era mas extraño. Mi madre iba y venía de un lado a otro, murmurando para si. Al poco tiempo llegaron las chicas junto con Luna, que al parecer acababa de llegar; todas llevaban ramos de flores y sonreían de oreja a oreja como si acabaran de escuchar la mejor broma. Miré a Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y sonreía a todos, me miraba y disimulaba una sonrisa y seguía a mi hermana hasta su habitación. Bajé la cabeza y sentí una palmada en la espalda. Harry, que había visto todo, se había acercado hasta donde yo estaba y trataba de darme a entender que todo iba a estar bien, yo solo asentí.

- Gracias, siempre puedo contar contigo, Harry – dijo mi madre al poco tiempo.

- Yo también ayudé –murmuré mientras Harry le respondía amablemente que era un gusto.

- Vayan a lavarse los dos antes de la cena, pronto llegarán todos…

Mientras Harry y yo nos cambiábamos de ropa, mi expresión era de frustración.

- ¿La viste? ¡Ya ni mirarme quiere!

- Vamos, Ron, debes entenderla…

- Yo sé que me equivoqué, pero no sé que más hacer para dárselo a entender… ¿Harry? ¿Te pasa algo? – Cuando miré a mi amigo, tenía ambas piernas en el mismo orificio del pantalón. - ¿Qué te pasó hoy que andas…?

- Nada, fue… algo extraño… Nada, Ron. –contestó apresurado. Me acerqué a él y le di un leve empujón y como si fuera a cámara lenta, lo vi irse de lado hasta caer en el suelo. Me reí a carcajadas y él también, hace tiempo no nos reíamos tan libremente. – Basta… Creo que rompí mis lentes…

- ¿Harry? - pregunté, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

- Dime, Ron…

- ¿Crees que alguna vez pueda estar de nuevo con Herms? – pregunté al tiempo que le daba una mano para levantarse y con la otra me sobaba la nuca.

- Creo… que sí.

Fue la primera vez que contestaba que sí. Lo miré sorprendido y él sonrió, una sonrisa que me dio a entender y me aseguraba que todo iba a salir bien, y le creí.

- Es momento de empezar desde cero, Bilius – me dijo Harry con su cara de psicólogo muggle.

- ¿Empezar de…?

- A conquistarla como si nunca hubieran sido novios. Te ayudaré con Hermione y tú me ayudaras con ella…

Sonreí como si nunca hubiera sido feliz. Tanto me emocionó la idea que no presté atención a la expresión de Harry: como si acabara de decir algo que no debiera, me miró preocupado y siguió vistiéndose.

_Empezar desde cero…_ sonaba tan intrigante, y emocionante.

¡BAJEN EN ESTE INSTANTE! – gritó mi mamá. Harry y yo salimos de inmediato de la habitación, Harry todavía sosteniéndose los lentes rotos…


End file.
